The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emitting diode (LED) lights include multiple diodes that are powered using direct current (DC) power. Typically, alternating current (AC) power is converted by a rectifier to DC power to generate a regulated current output at low voltage. For example, a control circuit for an LED lighting system may include an AC/DC converter stage that provides a DC source. Multiple DC regulators may communicate with the DC source to regulate current provided to respective LEDs in the LED lighting system.